edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed to the Future
When Ed finished writing his comic, Barabbas the Barbarian, he gets inspired to ask Double D to build a time machine and have adventures through time just like him. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6639615/1/Ed_To_the_Future Time Periods *'Mythological Times -' First the Eds, Rolf and Kevin get teleported to Greece in 1000 BC. There, the locals see them. Cimon comes up to them with a scroll saying that Zeus would send down five demigods to assist them in war. Eddy tries to keep the lie up until the war starts, then he can leave. Alcmene, Hercules's mother, takes them to their home for a feast. The next day, they go to a farmer's market. Two people want Hercules to test their strength by throwing a two ton wheel. While he was distracted, the goddes Hera, whipped a horse chariot and sent it to Hercules to run him over. Alcmene pushed him outta of the way in time, but the chariot knocked her off the cliff and into the ocean. She did not survive. Later, Zeus meets with Hercules and tells him that it's his destiny to be king on Mount Olympus. Hercules willingly agrees. Hera finds out about this, and tricks Hercules into the Twelve Labours (which she made up). Hercules asks the kids to come because he thought they were demigods, but only Rolf and Ed agreed to come. So after the labours were complete, the kids were at a party. But Hercules stayed at the temple to talk to Zeus about the Twelve Labours and the demigods. Zeus said he knew nothing of the Twelve Labours or the demigods. Hercules realized that the kids were just mortals, and they had tricked the whole country. Zeus commanded him to do what was right (kick their asses). And he did. He told everyone in the village to get the five of them. The five of them heard this, and go back into the ship and leave immediatley. *'Wild West -' Ed didn't listen to Double D and sent them to the wild west in 1860. They sat inside a nearby saloon. Eddy tried to blend in by speaking with a fake Texan accent. Then Ed attracts more attention by imitating a squirrel he saw. Soon, the sheriff busted in to tell them that Sam the Smuggler has returned and he can't beat him alone. He asked for volunteers. Ed, being the idiot that he is, agrees to do it with Eddy. The sheriff allowed them too and then left. Eddy, Kevin, Double D and Rolf scolded Ed for risking thier lives. So they got dressed in western clothes to help them blend in. They walked through the blazing heat with a blur filter. It was so hot, and it was a long walk, so there were many complaints. When they made it to civilization, they saw the smuggler stealing money from a Taco Bell. In case you didn't knowm Ed loves tacos so he ran to it. He completely ignored Sam the Smuggler and ordered his food. Sam got angry with him and pushed him to the ground. Ed got really mad because he doesn't want anyone to get in the way of him getting a taco. So he jumped on Sam and knocked him on the ground. Eddy then came in. He took Sam's rifle and held it on his cheek. He was only seconds away from shooting him. Ed pushed Eddy back because he wanted to do it. When Eddy fell, he accidentaly shot his gun, but no one was hit. Ed sprayed Sam with his Canadian Squirt Gun and held him off until the others and the sheriff arrived. The sheriff took him away. Some reporters wanted to interview Ed for the newspaper. Ed didn't really know what to say so he just talked about teeth brushing. "Um, so yeah. Teeth brushing. It's a good idea, and it's healthy. I don't do it, but I recommend it. So, yeah. Clean your teeth. Teehee." So Eddy was still complaining about how they were gonna get home. Ed final said he had some left over glow sticks. The others scolded him for not bringing that up earlier. This time, they let Rolf use the keypad so there won't be another repeat of this. *'Peach Creek' - Rolf was ordered to press the Peach Creek button. He did so, but he didn't press the year. He sat back in his chair and kicked his feet up and laid them on the keypad. His left foot accidentaly pressed the button with '1720' on it. But thye didn't notice, they were too busy passing the time. Eddy asked them if they thought Nazz 'Had the hots for him'. Kevin laughed and said that Nazz belonged to him. Eddy countered that by calling him a dweeb. They felt the machine stopped and saw that they were in a grassland. They walked to the middle of town and found that they were in Fort Peach Creek. They tried to get the attention of the people, but they were very bad tempered. Eddy tried to get the attention of a man named Edan, but he said Eddy doesn't know when to stop talking. Eddy then chased after him. Category:Incomplete fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction